


【汉澈】风月常新

by onlytobesweet



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 13:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20976899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlytobesweet/pseuds/onlytobesweet





	【汉澈】风月常新

人对于喜爱的事物大都有一种共性，愿意听别人可劲地夸，自己再故作谦虚的客套着贬低一通，往来之间，身价瞬间翻了一番；但如果别人说一个字的不好，面上不显却早用薄刃似的眼神把对方从头到脚刮了个遍，颇带着些你有几斤几两也配评头论足的嘲讽。爱一开始只让人对批评盲目，但爱得久了，连带着夸赞听在耳朵里也变了味，竟然要斤斤计较的在心里考量一阵，过后免不得自己都要啐一句矫情。可这股矫情劲一旦上来了，真叫人抓心挠肝的难受，尹净汉用冷水洗了把脸，就着洗手间惨白的灯光确认了一下自己脸上的从容毫无破绽。

上床的时候崔胜澈已经睡着了，抱着被子滚成一团，头发乱糟糟的没了白天悉心打理的精英范，下颌线上一圈隐隐约约的青茬，公司那帮女同事要是看见他这幅不修边幅的样子不知道还夸不夸得出“性感”两个字。一句话的事怎么就过不去了呢，尹净汉自己也颇为不解地抿了抿嘴。

崔胜澈睫毛很长，闭着眼的时候仿佛织就了一张天罗地网，从五年前开始扯第一根索，兜头把尹净汉网了进去，两个人是社内恋爱，还是秘密的那一种。当年尹净汉手把手带起来的新人在成为另一个部门的主管之后以下犯上，和前辈滚到了一张床上。

这事谁也没在公司里说过，每天早上坐一辆车去公司然后在地下停车场分道扬镳的关系到底也没多上得了台面，所以部门开会的时候崔胜澈从玻璃墙外面走过去时，女同事们七嘴八舌的议论让尹净汉心烦意乱他也不能说什么。因为前几天突如其来的降温，崔胜澈换上了长风衣，出前门腰带还是尹净汉给整理的，人走过转角看不到了风衣下摆划出的弧度依然余韵犹存，“好性感啊”，女上司眼里的欣赏、女下属眼里的仰慕如有实质，尹净汉捏紧了手里的材料，锋利的纸边硌得手心发红。

自己心里憋着一股气也不想让始作俑者好过，尹净汉把崔胜澈仰面翻过来，骑上去就开始解他胸前的扣子。崔胜澈身上这身睡衣还是两个人一起逛街的时候买的，棉质料子舒服但易皱，就好像一段关系彼此磨平了棱角却变成了卡不牢的齿轮，一点没头没脑的飞醋就让尹净汉觉得自己仿佛在断崖边缘扒得指节发白。

房间里只一盏暖黄色的床头灯开着，他低下身子去啃崔胜澈的胸口，把乳尖吸得红彤彤的鼓起一点，手也不规矩地往裤子里伸，隔着内裤揉搓着崔胜澈的下身，很快顶端就湿润了，在内裤边缘晕出一圈湿痕，衬着胸口红红白白的肉色显得格外色情。平静悠长的呼吸变得紊乱起来，崔胜澈鼻腔里发出几声意味不明的黏腻哼响，脚掌毫无章法地蹭着被子，似乎在梦里遇见了摄人的精怪。

腿被折起来的时候崔胜澈才悠悠转醒，隔着光裸的胸膛看见尹净汉捏着一瓶草莓味的润滑剂往自己股间淋。冰冷湿滑的触感让他的股沟一阵哆嗦，配上两腿大开的姿势，活像只被人拎住了耳朵的兔子，要是身后有毛绒绒的短尾巴，恐怕早就颤巍巍地摇了起来。见他醒了，尹净汉也不解释这场性事的缘由，只是用手指蘸了润滑液往他身体里探，床上的默契最是诚实，崔胜澈被他戳得腰都软了，倒也不好意思骂尹净汉扰人清梦。

不知道在这张床上做了多少回了，崔胜澈还是一副薄面皮，被这毫无保留的姿势臊得浑身发红，抬了胳膊难为情地去遮自己的眼睛。尹净汉的舌头拖着一道亮晶晶的水渍从大腿往上游移，舔得崔胜澈小腹好像窝着一团火，透明的液体汩汩而出，沾得腹部滑腻一片。今晚尹净汉是铁了心要好好领略一下这性感在床上到底是什么风情，前戏做得崔胜澈出了一身薄汗却迟迟不肯进入正题。后辈难耐地用屁股和大腿去夹他的腰腹，他却好像不在意身下硬挺的那一根似的，好整以暇地掐了一把崔胜澈的臀尖，非要人自己坐上来动。

位置关系瞬间就翻了个个，崔胜澈居高临下却被动得很，尹净汉也不催他，把他的阴茎包裹在掌心里，用指根的软肉挤压出让人头皮发麻的咕啾水声。崔胜澈只好抖着身子往下坐，大腿肌肉绷得紧紧的，尹净汉把手放上去，感受着温热皮肤下血脉的搏动，那群为了他禁欲打扮神魂颠倒的女人不会知道，他在床上一丝不挂的样子才最性感。

才吞进去一半崔胜澈就抽抽噎噎地趴下去胡乱地亲尹净汉的嘴角，乖巧中带着几分讨饶的意味，尹净汉却不领情，用指尖掐了一下崔胜澈樱桃核般硬挺的乳头，逼着人继续。重力推着股间灼热的皮肉一寸寸往崔胜澈身子里凿，他好像一只被活活掰开的蚌，把自己最洁白细嫩的内里暴露出来任人揉捏。整根没入的时候崔胜澈肛口反射性的一缩，层层叠叠的肠肉把尹净汉那点所剩无几的耐性挤得一干二净，那张从容的面皮终于从中间裂开来，露出一张为爱恨情欲纠缠的脸。

崔胜澈觉得自己好像一只鼓满了帆的船，在尹净汉自下而上的顶弄里颠簸，竭力保持着平衡。发梢被汗水打湿，在眼前晃来晃去模糊了视线，尹净汉的模样被切割成无数个小块，在某颗水珠的边缘折射出耀眼的光晕。恍惚间崔胜澈还在想，自己离开学校以后所有的学习几乎都来自于这个人，学习公司的业务、学习床上的技巧、学习爱人也学习惶恐，尹净汉是个好老师，但他不知道自己算不算一个好学生。

终于是被尹净汉按着腰顶得狠了，崔胜澈小腹抽搐着被插射了，白色精液滴滴答答的流下来，在尹净汉黑色的耻毛上糊成一团。他好像突然被皮肤饥渴症占据了全部思想，用力把自己的四肢和爱人攀在一起，两颗心脏隔着剧烈起伏的胸膛调整着频率，怀抱缝隙里的空气被热乎乎的发酵起来，让崔胜澈觉得自己仿佛枕在一朵软蓬蓬的云彩上。他还是问出了口：“你今晚到底怎么回事”，尹净汉温柔地抚着他脑后的乱发，“没什么，就是觉得你今天穿风衣的样子特别性感”。


End file.
